I Like It (The Blackout Allstars song)
|artist = (Original) (Cover) |tvfilm = (Cover) |year = 1967 (Original) 1994 (Cover) |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) Medium (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |nogm = 1 each |dg = / |mashup = Only on Wii U |mode = Duet |mc = (JD4) (JDU) |pc = / |gc = Black/Red-Orange |lc = Red-Orange (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) Peach Orange (NOW) |pictos = 50 (Classic) 71 (Mashup) |dura = 3:26 |nowc = ILikeItLike |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU Nick Mukoko (P2) |from = film }} "I Like It" by Pete Rodríguez ( ’ version is used in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1 has long, black poofy hair, and wears a yellow flower in her hair, an red-orange and yellow low cut dress, and black T-strap heels. P2 P2 wears an red-orange fedora with a yellow strap, a yellow short-sleeved button-down shirt, an red-orange wife-beater tank underneath, black pants, a orange and black belt and yellow and orange Oxford shoes. ilikeitlike coach 1.png|P1 ilikeitlike coach 2.png|P2 Background The background takes place in an old, rustic town. There are multiple instruments stacked on top of one another. At the very bottom are maracas. Beside them there are small round drums. Behind the small drums are eight larger drums, on the right side of the drums are two trumpets, and on the left side are three trombones. There are periods where the scenery darkens, save for some spotlights, revealing silhouetted buildings, and trumpets. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Open your arms. ilikeitlike gm 1.png|Gold Move ilikeitlike gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Wii, PS3, and Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while clapping Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while clapping Mashup has a Mashup that is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Monster Mash'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''S.O.S'' *''Monster Mash'' *''S.O.S'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Monster Mash'' *''S.O.S'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Monster Mash'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Corner *All Songs F-J *Duets *Duets *''Just Dance 4'' *Latin Corner *Unlimited F-J Trivia *''I Like It'' is sampled in Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin's song of the same name. *'' s pictogram bar beats the slowest out of any song in the series, beating at roughly 66 BPM. However, the actual song s BPM is faster at 128 BPM.https://songbpm.com/the-blackout-allstars-i-like-it-like-that * '' (Mashup) features only six different dancers, all of which are from . **It is the second non-themed and officially released Mashup to have dancers from one specific game, after Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). Gallery Game Files ilikeitlike cover generic.jpg|''I Like It'' ilikeit_albumcoach.png| album coach ilikeitlike_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach ilikeitlike cover albumbkg.png| album background ILikeItLike banner bkg.png| menu banner Ilikeitlike map bkg.png| map background ilikeitlike_cover@2x.jpg| cover ILikeItLike_Cover_1024.png| cover ilikeitlike p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on and later games ilikeitlike p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar ilikeitlike p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar ilikeitlike pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots ilikeit menu inactive.png|''I Like It'' on the menu ilikeit menu active.png| cover Ilikeitlike jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Ilikeitlike menu.png|''I Like It'' on the menu Promotional Images coach_jd4_ilikeit.png|Promotional coach (P1) Others I_Like_It_BG.png|Background Videos Official Music Video The_Blackout_Allstars_-_I_Like_It Teasers "I Like It" by The Blackout Allstars -- Just Dance 4 Track Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 I Like It Like That - The Blackout All-Stars I_Like_It_-_The_Blackout_Allstars_(Just_Dance_Now) I Like It - The Blackout Allstars - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - I Like It - 5 Stars Score12000 (Superstar) I Like It - Just Dance 2018 I Like It - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 - I Like It (Mashup) - 5 Stars References Site Navigation de:I Like It Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Downgrade